Totgeliebt
by Rebeldeway
Summary: Dagmar Lehrin est une jeune fille à l'air d'avoir bu de la malchance en bouteille. Et... ah oui, elle déteste Tokio Hotel. Mais quand sa malchance va jusqu'à la faire tomber sur Bill Kaulitz avant de se faire renverser par une voiture...
1. Prologue: Une voiture rouge

Totgeliebt

**Auteur**: Rebeldeway

**Disclaimer**: Bill, Tom, Georg, et Gustav appartiènent à eux même (Dommage. J'aurais bien pris Bill...). Dagmar est le fruit de mon imagination.

**Titre**: Totgeliebt (« Aimés à Mort » en Allemand)

**Résumé**: Dagmar Lehrin est une jeune fille à l'air d'avoir bu de la malchance en bouteille. Et... ah oui, elle déteste Tokio Hotel. Mais quand sa malchance va jusqu'à la faire tomber sur Bill Kaulitz avant de se faire renverser par une voiture... Parce qu'on ne dit pas Totgeliebt impunément.

**Note de l'auteur**: Pour ceux qui se demandaient; Dagmar est un prénom allemand très courant. Et toutes les paroles de la fic sont sensées être en Allemand, mais sont écrites en Français.

Prologue

Une voiture rouge passa devant l'immeuble gris. Le silence se fit entendre.

-Dagmar! Tu veux être en retard le jour de la rentrée?

C'est sur ce son mélodieux que commença ma journée. Il faut dire que ma mère avait raison, mais tout de même, il existe des façons plus _soft _de réveiller quelqu'un.

-Il faut que je monte moi même, jeune fille?

-Non, non. Je m'habille.

C'est vrai, quoi. Il fallait bien que je me prépare... SURTOUT le jour de la rentrée!

J'optais pour un corsage rouge, qui me mettais en valeur, et un jean. Toute simple, comme à mon habitude. J'attachais mes long cheveux noirs en queue, avant de me decider pour un chignon.

-Je suis là, annonçais-je en descendant dans la cuisine.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt, me gronda ma mère.

-Ho, laisse la, intervint mon père, moi, à son âge..

-C'est un complot, soupira ma mère, l'air faussement las avant de sourire, j'abandonne!

Je pris une tartine avant de me lancer dans les escaliers, attrapant mon sac au passage.

Le lycée n'étais pas loin, j'y allais donc à pieds. J'avais dix-huit ans, je passais donc mon _Abitur _l'année prochaine. Par conséquent, je devais mettre les bouchées doubles question travail, car avec une moyenne de 3 , je ne risquai pas de pouvoir suivre les études de médecines que je désirais...

Je poussais la grille et m'avançais jusqu'à un groupe de filles. J'étais encore assez loin quand la conversation me parvint.

-... et puis, tu sais, il parait qu'il a une copine! J'ai failli faire une crise quand je l'ai appris!

-Ha bon? De tout façon, c'est inévitable, il est tellement craquant...

Quelle horreur. Encore entrain de parler de _garçons_ .

-Qui?, demandais-je, plus par politesse que par curiosité.

-Mais Bill, bien évidemment, dit Lorelein, une jeune blonde que j'avais toujours detestée.

-Ha! Tu es là, dit Liza, ma meilleure amie en me faisant la bise.

-Ouais...

-Donc, continuait Lorelein sur le même ton hystérique, ils seraient en crise, ce qui veut dire qu'il sera peut-être bientôt liiibre!

Mon dieu. Elles parlaientde _ce _Bill!

-Eh, ho! Vous parlez du hérisson?

-Non, on parlais du chanteur de Tokio Hotel, figure toi!

J'avais remarqué.

-Bah, alors pourquoi t'as dis « hérisson »?, croassa bêtement Lorelein en me regardant comme ci j'étais une détraquée.

-Parce que... Je le deteste, tu vois? Je HAIS Tokio Hotel.

-Viens, murmura Liza à mon oreille, elle n'en vaut pas la peine, t'énerve pas.

-Ouais...

-Hey, Dagmar!

Alexander Stürmer. Le plus beau garçon du Lycée. Mon petit-ami.

-Salut, Alex, dis-je d'une voix sans ton.

-S'lut, toi. T'as pas l'air bien...?

-Hum. Non, pas trop. Lorelein et _son_ « Biiiil » . Pouah!

-Ah, ouais. Tokio Hotel. Je vois.

Alex remarqua enfin ma-et accessoirement la sienne également-meilleure amie.

-Ah, salut Lizouille!

-Ho, je suis soudainement apparue dans ton champs de vision?

-'scuse.

Toutes les filles disent que je ne me rends pas compte de ma chance. Alex Stürmer! Moi, je sais juste que je ne suis pas vraiment amoureuse d'Alex. Ce n'est qu'une amourette. Je veux _plus, _un sentiment plus _noble,_ plus _fort._

La journée s'était plutôt bien passée, en fait. Grâce à Liza et Alex. Mais maintenant il me restait à affronter ma prof de Piano. Vu comment je me connaissais, une tuile allait me tomber sur la tête en chemin.

Zut. En retard. De dix minutes, en plus.

Je courrais le plus vite que je pouvais dans les rues de Berlin. C'est alors que je me cognais contre quelque chose de moyennement dur.

-Merde! Une fille! Pour une fois que Tom avait raison...

-Oups, désolée!

-Euh... je vais m'éloigner tout doucement, tu vas me laisser partir et...

-Hein?

-Attends. Tu ne me saute pas dessus?

-Ben non. Pourquoi, je devrai?

-Laisse tomber. Je...

C'est alors que je saisis. Des mèches de cheveux dépassaient de son bonnet et il avait perdu ses lunettes de soleil dans la chute. Bill Kaulitz.

-Ah, j'ai compris.

-Et...?

-Je ne suis pas une fan. Encore moin une fan hystérique, soupirais-je.

Je l'avais toujours trouvé moche, sans m'attarder toutefois sur son image. Ni sur ses _yeux._

Des yeux marrons clair si... Tendres? Envoûtants?

-Ouf.

-Bon, ben salut. Et encore pardon de t'avoir renversé.

-T'en fais pas...

Je traversais la rue sans pourtant réussir à arracher mon regard de ses _yeux. _Seul son cri me fit sortir de ma rêverie:

-ATTENTION!

J'eus juste le temps de voir la voiture rouge arriver. Le silence se fit entendre.

**Et voilà! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui! **

**Reviews?**


	2. Réveil

**Auteur**: Rebeldeway

**Disclaimer**: Bill, Tom, Georg, et Gustav appartiennent à eux même (Dommage. J'aurais bien pris Bill...). Dagmar est le fruit de mon imagination.

**Titre**: Totgeliebt (« Aimés à Mort » en Allemand)

**Résumé**: Dagmar Lehrin est une jeune fille à l'air d'avoir bu de la malchance en bouteille. Et... ah oui, elle déteste Tokio Hotel. Mais quand sa malchance va jusqu'à la faire tomber sur Bill Kaulitz avant de se faire renverser par une voiture... Parce qu'on ne dit pas Totgeliebt impunément.

**Note de l'auteur:** Ouhouhou! Je suis trop contente! J'ai eu mes reviews! Voilà la suite. J'espère que qu'elle vous plaira tout autant.

Chapitre premier:

**Bill **

Des mains. Elles m'agrippèrent, me jetant violemment sur quelque chose de dur. Maudit soit mon frère, à toujours prendre des responsabilités quand il ne faut pas...

« Prenez le de force si il le faut, me je NE VEUX PAS qu'il lui arrive quelque chose! »

-Nous sommes désolés, monsieur Kaulitz, mais votre frère et monsieur Jost nous ont interdit de vous laisser sor...

-Ho, foutez-moi la paix! C'est pas votre faute, de toute façon...

Je sortit mon iPod de ma poche, pensant que ça me calmerait. Green Day au volume sonore le plus puissant.

Mais je ne réussi pas à faire partir l'image de ce corps frêle projeté à plusieurs mètres de la voiture avec une force phénoménale. Une horreur.

La voiture se gara devant notre hôtel, et je mis le nez dehors avec la ferme intention de botter les fesses de mon frère et de David. Je trouvait le premier avachi sur un canapé, en train de regarder la télé.

Je m'assis à côté de lui et ferma les yeux pour me calmer. Puis, je décidai de lui parler:

-Tom...

-Quoi?

-Tu sais ce qui c'est passé?

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'avait parlé de manière si agressive.

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu t'es ENFUIT, Bill! Tu m'as fait TROP PEUR!

-Il y avait une fille. Devant moi. Et elle s'est fait renverser par une voiture.

Ma voix tremblait de rage et de douleur. De douleur, oui, car repenser à cette fille me faisait mal.

-Tu sais que si les gens t'avaient aperçut , tu aurait été assiégé! Ne me dit pas que ça ne te fait pas peur!

Il disait vrai. Depuis qu'une fan m'avait attaqué, j'avais presque la phobie de la foule. Et Tom était devenu sur protecteur.

-Quand même, je fais ce que je veux de ma vie, non?

-Je préférerai quand même qu'elle soit pas trop courte. Ca écourterai la mienne aussi.

Oh non. Je déteste quand il dit ça. Même si je sais pertinemment que je me suiciderai également si il lui arrivait quelque chose.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et je failli avoir une crise cardiaque. Mais la personne qui rentra me fit encore plus peur: David.

-BIIIILL!!!!!

-Oui, je sais.

-TU EST PARTIS SANS PERMISSION!!!!

-J'ai dix-huit ans, David, je ne suis plus un bébé.  
-JE M'EN FOUT ROYALEMENT!!!! JE ME SUIS FAIT UN SANG D'ENCRE, ET TOI TU RENTRE COMME CA, L'AIR DE RIEN????

-David...

-QU'EST CE QUI T'AS PRIS?

-Mais David, arrête de hurler, putain!

-Ha bon? Et tu voudrais que je fasse quoi?  
-Que tu m'écoute. Je suis désolé et tout le blabla qui va avec, d'accord? Maintenant j'aimerai parler à Tom.

-On en reparlera, jeune homme...

Mon frère s'était comporté en parfait psychanalyste. Il avait écouté tout ce que je lui avait dit et m'avait réconforté. C'était plus fort que moi; le fait d'avoir vu cette fille, si vivante, et deux secondes plus tard baignant dans son sang me mettait dans tout mes états.

-T'sais que j't'aime, touaah?, bailla mon frére.

-Euh... ouais. Pourquoi?

-Tu est tout chamboulé par le sort d'une parfaite inconnue. Si c'est pas meugnooon?

-Ne plaisante pas avec ça, Tomi. Elle est peut-être morte.

Une partie de moi m'assurais que c'était faux, qu'elle vivait, qu'elle allait bien. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais c'était important pour moi de croire ça.  
Et puis, elle avait des si beaux yeux gris...

**Dagmar**

Des mains. Elles fouillaient mon front, mes cheveux, sûrement pour voir si j'allais mieux. Puis, une voix se fait entendre, une voix que je connaissais depuis que j'ai poussé mon premier cri. Ma mère.

-Dieu soit loué, elle reprend conscience!

Je tournais la tête pour ne plus avoir mal, me disant que c'était sûrement le béton sur lequel j'étais tombée qui était si dur. Je me rendis alors compte que je n'étais plus à terre. Là où je reposais, c'était plutôt moelleux. Mais j'avais toujours aussi mal.

Je crois que je me suis rendormie; si on peut appeler ça dormir.

-Mademoiselle Lehrin? Vous m'entendez?

-Euh... Je crois?

-Elle va bien, Madame, rentrez.

Une fine silhouette que j'ai reconnue être celle de ma mère s'approcha.

-Ma chérie?

-Oui? Qu'est qui c'est passé? Maman?

-Tu t'es fait renverser par une voiture en allant au Piano, chérie...

-J'ai quelque chose de grave? Je vais mal?

A mon grand étonnement, ma mère sourit.

-Non, ma chérie. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance!

Moi, de la chance? Ca m'étonnerais...

-De la chance?

-Aucune lésion permanente, ma chérie...

-Alors pourquoi tu m'appelle tout le temps « ma chérie »?

-J'ai eu si peur! Cela fait une semaine que tu es dans le coma!

-HEIN? UNE SEMAINE?

-Madame, il ne faut pas la fatiguer... Pas encore.

Je sombrais dans le sommeil.

Mon réveil fut douloureux. Mon épaule me faisait atrocement mal malgré la morphine administrée par le docteur. Ma mère s'était presque battue avec lui pour me parler, mais elle était assise maintenant devant moi et n'ouvrait pas la bouche.  
J'allais devoir la solliciter...

-Eh, maman, chuis réveillée; tu peux me parler!

-Hein? Excuse moi ma chérie, mais j'étais dans la lune. Tu disais?

-Ben... Parle moi.

Je sais, c'est vague. Mais que pouvais-je dire d'autre? Je voulais tout savoir. Tout ce qui c'était passé pendant ma semaine d'inconscience.

-Et bien... Tu t'es fais renverser pas une voiture et...

Quelle nouvelle palpitante.

-On t'a emmenée à l'hôpital...

Non? Sans blague?

-Tu es restée une semaine dans le coma...

J'ai cru comprendre, en effet.

-Tu as tout le bras gauche cassé...

Oui, oui... HEIN?

-Le... bras gauche?, bégayais-je.

-Oui chérie. Encore trois semaine dans le plâtre...

Eh! Mais je suis gauchère! J'ai des trucs à faire, avec ma main!

-Trois semaines... Putain.  
-Surveille ton langage, chérie.

-Hhhhm.

-Je... Je dois te laisser, le médecin me fais signe, c'est l'heure de tes radios. Bonne chance.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'éloigner d'un pas pressé.

**Et voilà!!! C'est court, je le reconnais, mais les suivants sont beaucoup, beaucoup plus longs. Pas de rencontre, mais c'est pour très bientôt!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
